


Polyamorous

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Crushes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Levi's poop jokes, M/M, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Teasing, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to talk about it?”, Levi quietly asked as Eren seemed to calm down. His figure stiffened at Levi’s question, but he nodded nonetheless before he moved out of the hug, leaning against the headboard of the bed instead. </p>
<p>While Eren hesitated to do tell him what happened, Levi grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly, trying to encourage him silently.</p>
<p>New tears gathered in emerald eyes, but he wiped them away before clearing his throat. “I …I think I’m cheating on you”, he croaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>Or: Eren feels bad because he had fallen in love once again although he still loves his boyfriend more than ever.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamorous

Levi knew something was up when he got home and Eren wasn’t at the door to hug and kiss the life out of him. There wasn’t even music playing in the background, so it couldn’t be that his boyfriend of three years just didn’t hear him. Maybe he had taken a nap? With a worried expression, he made his way up to their bedroom in the first floor after he had quickly taken off his shoes and thrown his coat over the back of their couch.

He had expected Eren to be asleep, curled up into the thick blankets. Although the latter definitely applied, his bloodshot eyes were open and he was sobbing as he realized Levi was there now. Eren tightened the grip around his knees and buried his tear-stained cheeks in between, his shoulders hunched.

It hurt Levi to see his lover like this, so after he had closed the door silently, he crawled onto the king-sized bed and hugged Eren. The position they were in could be described as awkward, but the situation per se was not. Levi had the feeling that his boyfriend sobbed even harder at his display of affection, but Eren was like this. He tended to bottle his negative emotions up until the glass exploded, and when it did the shattering was loud. That Eren felt so depressed he started to cry was hurting Levi more than any shards could.

While stroking his ruffled hair back into place, Levi mentally scolded himself that he hadn’t noticed anything those past few days. Maybe Eren wouldn’t sob this hard if he had. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”, he quietly asked as Eren seemed to calm down. His figure stiffened at Levi’s question, but he nodded nonetheless before he moved out of the hug, leaning against the headboard instead. While Eren hesitated to do so, Levi grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly, trying to encourage him silently.

New tears gathered in his eyes, but he wiped them away before clearing his throat. “I …I think I’m cheating on you”, he croaked, staring at a spot on the sheets. Levi felt himself going numb, his heart seemingly stopped beating. He wanted to ask why the present tense, why he _thought_ he was cheating on him and why he didn’t _knew_ it, but all he managed was breathing normally. After three years of being together, Eren knew how to read his boyfriend’s expression better than anybody could, so he went on, answering Levi’s unspoken questions with a shaky voice and tears silently flowing down his cheeks.

“I love you, I _really_ do, and I don’t know how or why but…I just realized I’ve fallen in love with somebody and I can’t make it stop. I wish I could. And I understand if you w-want to leave me, but still I want to be with you, you know? You must trust me when I say I’m really fucking sorry…b-but it just happened! There’s nothing I could have done against it”, Eren cried, his sobs and sniffles now coming out of him against his will. He was surprised to say at the least as Levi leaned forwards and hugged him again, not willing to let go of him.

“But you still love me?” Levi asked quietly, unsure whether he had understood his boyfriend right. 

“Yes.”

Levi hummed. “And you didn’t have Sex with him or something?”

The brunet spluttered and Levi felt his reddened face against his cheek, almost making him smirk. “W-What?! Of course not! I didn’t even look at him for days…”

“Because you’d turn beet red?”

“Leviii!”, came the exasperated whine, making said person grin for real now. He pulled back and cupped Eren’s face, thumbing across the paths that his tears had followed. But he didn’t look ashamed anymore, if anything, he seemed amazed, relieved, embarrassed and overall, thankful.

“So…you’re not mad at me?”

Levi snorted. “Why should I be? Sometimes one can’t control what they’re feeling. The fact you love me and your happiness is everything that counts. Nothing else matters to me.”

Eren sniffled, but his eyes expressed all the joy he felt. “I didn’t know you’re so cheesy, Levi.”

The raven rolled his eyes and kissed Eren to shut him up. It was a sweet, long kiss that held all the affection they had for each other, and as they parted, they smiled gently and lovingly at each other.

Eren watched with dismay as his boyfriend’s smile turned into a smirk. “What?”

“Didn’t know you had a thing for animals.”

The brunet felt his cheeks heat up at the joke. “He might have a horseface but he’s still attractive”, he mumbled sheepishly before glancing at his boyfriend again. “How do you know?”

“Oh come on, you froze every time I mentioned Jean’s name these past few days. At first I thought it was because you guys got into another fight again, nothing new, but now everything makes even more sense. Usually you would have been mad, not constipated”, Levi said, making Eren snort. He pecked the brunet’s forehead before he got up, leaving Eren on the bed alone.

“Where are you going?”

Levi held up a finger, gesturing for him to wait a second before he left the room, coming back with his laptop not a minute later and joining Eren on the bed once again. “We’re going to do some research so this will work without hurting any of us three”, he explained, his cheeks pink-tinted. Eren began to cry once again, because of happiness this time, and hugged and kissed and thanked his boyfriend over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel you, Eren.
> 
> Anyway, for more daily updated Fluff you could subscribe to the series :3  
> Also, I'll gladly write something fluffy for you, so if you have an idea for an ereri one-shot, leave it down below and I see what I can do ^-^
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
